Never a Fairytale Ending
by The Storyteller from Space
Summary: Ice. Ice everywhere. I knew my mission. I couldn't avoid our collision. Yes Chandler, I'm back... Final installment to the trilogy is now here, so please read and review! *final story for Toontown from me*


Ice.

I remember - when I was six, me, my mum, dad and Sally went ice skating on the pond. Turns out the ice wasn't thick enough and I fell in. I remember freezing up and curling into a ball, trying to scream for help but instead freezing water filling the inside of my mouth. My fingers and toes went numb as I shut my eyes. Bracing for death. But warm hands pulled me out. I was glad for that. I was eternally grateful to my parents, especially my dad. Dad... he was dead. Wasn't he? My memories were clouded. Clouded by-

Fog.

I remember - I was eight, and Sally and I were on a camping trip. We were taking a walk, then it started fogging up badly. I shouted out for Sally, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

_"Sally?" I whispered, as the fog grew thicker_. _My sister was nowhere to be seen, and the mist seemed to be enveloping her eyesight in grey. No matter how many times I tried to call her, she wouldn't appear. I silently started choking on my tears, kneeling to the ground and drawing a sad face in the mud with a stick. Everytime I heard something, I would freeze up, in case it was a cog. Then, the reassuring voice of my sister made my face soften, and I ran towards her. Never had I felt so comforted...  
_

Ice and fog.

"I will always love you, Thunderspeed."

Warmth.

That voice... is familiar.

Pain. It somehow comforts me. Daggers of pain shoot up my spine. Comfort was something I used to take for granted, until _this _all happened. My worst nightmares coming to life. People getting killed. Two lovers dying hand in hand. _Hand in Hand._ I remembered Chandler making me choose between Tulip, Shaun and Aqua. All of them. All of them probably dead. Dead because I was stupid enough that time to go to the real world when I should've been in Haptopia, Dead as Dead.

Then I see it. A blur of black. The two different eye colours.

Who it is, I can't recall. It seems familiar, but I can't remember. I remember family. How old must I be? Ten, eleven, twelve, sixteen, twenty-five, thirty?

I can't remember. Ice and Warmth are fighting. My memories are fading as the Ice is winning. Warmth is continuous.

"Don't lose hope." Warmth says.

Chandler. Jayden. Sally. Mum. Dad. Shaun. Eliza. _Aqua. _They were all standing in front of me, close enough to reach. I ran towards them, faster and faster, but the more I ran, the harder it was to reach. I screamed for my parents, but they vanished. I looked pleadingly at Eliza and Shaun and my sisters, but they walked away. I screamed out for Jayden, wanting him to not leave. He stared at me, one eye red, the other his normal blue. I saw him gazing sadly at me, and I hoped that he would run to me, but he left, just the others.

Blinding light surrounded me as I screamed, my shrill voice bouncing off walls. I collapsed to the ground in fright, tears continuously spilling down my cheeks. Warmth returned, patting me gently on my back. I turned around, and was met by Chandler.

The atmosphere turned cold as he smiled menacingly at me.

_Look at me, Thunderspeed. Look at me. _

A new voice entered my head, supposedly Chandler, hissing evilly, taunting me. I kept on screaming, diverting my gaze somewhere else. Anywhere would be better than this. Warmth suddenly came back, and Chandler screamed. Warmth and Ice kept fighting again, and I felt Warmth winning. Suddenly, fog clouded my sight, and all I could see was the tint of black and brown fighting each other, attacking and shouting.  
A little girl's cheerful laughter distracted me, and I thought of my niece. Tulip. Precious, cute little Tulip, attacked and kidnapped by that menace Chandler.

I shrieked in anger of the very thought of Tulip in pain, and pounced onto Chandler, ripping his fur off and punching him repeatedly. Never again would he hurt Tulip. I would forbid it.

Everything happened so quickly. Ice disappeared, and Warmth came back, making me feel safe and happy.

Jayden. The fog lifted from my eyes, and I saw my savior. Battered, worn out, bruised, beaten Jayden. Blood stained his shirt and arms and body, and knelt beside him. His eyes. His red and blue eyes. They were the only things that Chandler had permanently changed on him. So I hoped.

The Sally and Jayden I knew were either

a) dead  
b) killing machines with long teeth

I didn't know what was reality and what was not. My mother would've known what to do. She was dead. The bloody bastard (Chandler) had killed my parents, and I wouldn't accept it. Those kind, generous, loving people that brought me into this world. The memories we had had together were beautiful

Shaun and Aqua. Dead together, dead forever.

Rubbing my eyes, I hoped this was all but a dream.

Floating in nothing, like a white Space. Seeing fur stained with crimson blood.

This was something that would Never be A Fairytale Ending.

* * *

**Aloha crazy peeps! I am back for my last ever story :D YES - IT IS THE ONE AND ONLY FINAL INSTALLMENT OF THE SWEETS AND CANDYFLOSS TRILOGY! Although I don't play Toontown anymore (long story), thanks to the lovely fan Mr Mare, I've gotten back onto my writing horse and you guys better be saddled up for one explosive story!**

**I'm a bit p-ed off with myself for killing off so many characters in the previous story (maybe I should do a rewrite?). Guess I'll have to make do for now. **

**IF you guys want me to continue the final part of the trilogy, then review or PM me. If you don't, then I'll go sob in a corner *sniff sniff***

**Thanks MrMare for staying faithful :) number one fan alert! Heh heh heh **

**Whether King Tom will enter the story I shall never reveal, because it's bad for authors to do that! It's nice to keep suspense for a bit in the story. Guys, I have to make an apology too.**

**This will be the last story I write for Toontown. I've lost the passion for it, and I don't see how I can continue this. Pikachuprinplup has seemingly vanished off the Earth too (?) Don't ask. **

**Another thing: I'm sorry for writing a mucked up second part of the Trilogy. Let's face it: The Observer is really pathetic. Re-write is needed because I think I was hyper when I wrote it so it didn't bring out the best that it could be. Good grief, the first few chapters are terrible, aren't they? **

**Sorry (I'm apologising a lot, aren't I?) for uploading so late, and just as a warning, the updates for the story will be once every two weeks (ish) may be sooner or later. I can't guarantee, so they'll be over the place! **

**Finally, REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! And PM if you want, they work too :) I'll always reply!  
**


End file.
